


Shits & Giggles

by maxximovssolo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: Shuri and Bucky go swimming together..





	Shits & Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so this is my first time writing/posting a fanfic on ao3. I apologize in advance if this is absolute garbage lol. But I'm super excited to venture into the world of fanfiction.

Swimming with Shuri had quickly become Bucky's favorite activity. The highlight of his week.

When he first went to the royal pools it was for less, recreational reasons. Shuri had put together a mental exercise for him that involved swimming. To help him with his P.T.S.D, anxiety, and also to relieve stress. And of course, it had helped significantly. Which was no surprise to him. 

But that was almost one year ago now, and even though he was much better, not perfect but better. He and Shuri still meet up once a week to swim together.

"Hey white wolf, you're late!" Shuri joked, her eyes following him as he walked though the courtyard doors.

"Sorry darlin." Bucky apologized as he layed his towel on a nearby pool chair. "I couldn't find my swim shorts." He chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shuri jokingly scoffed..

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly decided against it. He couldn’t possibly win an argument with her anyway."Are you ready?" Bucky asked with a nod.

”Uh huh, let me just put my hair up" Shuri nodded. She turned to face the pool while she tied her long braids into a loose bun.

Unbeknownst to her. The White Wolf had devised a plan. A childish one at that. Shuri brought a playfulness out in him that he couldn't explain, and besides, he just couldn't help himself.

He scooped Shuri up bridal style and she let out a playful scream

"Let me go James, put me down! " Shuri demanded as she kicked her legs to try to break free from his strong yet gentle grasp. She'd known him for over a year now and she knew exactly what he was about to do. He had that mischievous gleam in his eyes that she knew all too well.

"Not until you admit that I beat you at mancala yesterday" Bucky stated.

"Not on your life old man" Shuri shook her fist. 

”Old man huh?" 

"Oh no don't you dare!, I swear to god if you-" Bucky then leapt into the pool before Shuri could finish with her still in his arms.

When they swam back to the surface Shuri's hair had come out of her bun and she had a shocked yet amused look on her face that Bucky thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh my god, you asshole!" Shuri yelped. "You can be so extra sometimes you know that Barnes?" Shuri squawked. 

"Well I guess that the results of spending so much time with you huh?”

Shuri but the wall of her cheek. Fighting the smirk that was growing on her face. "Oh, the white wolf is feeling sassy today isn't he" Shuri laughed, splashing him with the cool water.

"Me? sass?, never" Bucky teased, splashing her back.

"Ya know, if I wanted to I could have you imprisoned for that, I am a princess remember" Shuri joked

"Oh no have mercy princess, please accept my humble and sincere apology" Bucky mockingly bowed.

"You're such a dork" Shuri laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, what do ya think? I hope that you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Have a marvelous day.


End file.
